Alternate Revelation
by ravenbow
Summary: EDIT: Let me clarify; this is basically the original story made to be EXTREMELY FLUFFY With some scenes I added in myself. Gilbert/Oz shounen-ai! Rated for language!
1. Shadow Dream

**Alternate Revelation **- Chapter 1: _Shadow Dream_

_It's terribly short. Deal with it. I'll upload again tomorrow so all of you don't kill me. I will be uploading this over the next 7 days as there are 8 chapters total._

Think of it as a Christmas gift.. v

* * *

I'm running. I'm running hard. But I'm not getting anyhwere. My chest hurts, I can't breathe. I want to keep running, no, I need to keep running. It's dark but I can still see, faintly; shadows. blobs of grey. Dark purple clouds. Water, splashing, my feet are sore, wet. Where is- what is that roar? I can't care, I can't force myself to defend. I have to find-

"_He's dead.._."

What? I don't stop running.

"_Deeeaad_~"

What a terrible, shrieking giggle.

"_Why are you still searching? I told you- **HE'S DEAD**_!"

My eyes hurt from straining in this shadow. Or am I crying?

"_Poor baby **killed** his friend. What kind of **friend are you**_?" I didn't mean to. I don't understand. Where is he?

"_Are you deaf? HE'S **DEEEEEAAA-D**_!"  
This horrible shriek... Make it stop. Strangle it. I want to make it stop. Something is grabbing me. Let go... LET GO!

"_I've got you now_!" The scream is too much now. I scream back at it. "LET FUCKING GO OF ME!" I push my hand out, shove the nothing away. It's shrieking again, in pain now. Won't it ever shut up? My hand glows. It's warm. My palm is the only warm part of me. The monster crumbles, desintigrates. The warmth in my hand is.. _fading_... no, **NO**! Don't leave! That warmth was so familiar, so... It kept me safe.

_"_No... don't leave.. I need-_"_ I stumble and fall. The water is icy against my skin and clothes and I jump up from its touch. I want to leave here, I want to get out. I need to do something improtant, I need to find someone important.

"Oz..."

I see a light. It's soft, glowing. It doesn't hurt my eyes. I run towards it. I see a small hand waiting- for me? I reach out to take the hand. I feel something warm surge around me now.  
_What am I doing here?_ I continue reaching. The glow gives me the same familiar, safe feeling.

_I need to find..._

_

* * *

_

Cold, wet things are the worst in my book.


	2. Those Eyes, Those Looks, These Feelings

**Alternate Revelation** - Chapter 2: _Those Eyes, Those Looks, These Feelings_

Due to the risk of being potentially obliterated by my watchers verbally, and physically by one of my best friends who reads my works, I will be smooshing Chapters 2 & 3 together in attempt to give you more to read today. Because those asterices separate Chapters 2 & 3 as I wrote them originally, and you would all kill me if I only gave you about 277 words to read for a whole chapter.

I promise the chapters get longer, Luvs.

* * *

"Gil...?" I whisper quietly. My throat feels solid, like a rock- like I haven't used it for years. My hand is reaching out just like in my dream. I feel warm, soft fabric in my fingers.

Am I laying down? What am I laying on... a bed? What is covering me?

_It's warm._ My eyes crack open.

The light is harsh, but someone is next to me. He's tall... much bigger than me at least. Is he... staring at me? I blink awake. He's silent, as if he'd just seen a ghost...

_Oh_. I'm holding his shirt...

"Break, he's awake." A deep clear voice graces my ears and I feel like it's the first thing that I've heard after a long time of silence. The voice from my dream hurt, but this one did not. I liked this voice.

I hear a woosh and brisk cold air clashes to my skin. I ignore it, even though I feel a weird pang in my heart... Did that man cover me with his jacket? I can't ignore the sliding of bandages over my skin though. _That_ hurts. When did I get injured?

I didn't have much time to think, though. A million things followed, involving Sharon Rainsworth, a man who seemed to have gone mad, and a horrible sensation of Alice being shocked from my body. I'm confused. Sense and order eluded me as I tried to calmly grasp the situation... but... why does that man look at me like that?

And where is Gilbert...?

ooo

His name is Raven. He watches me like a hawk... or a raven, I guess.

His gold eyes pierce me. But for some reason, I'm not scared. Those eyes seem to read me like a book, know everything about me already. But I don't feel fear, I don't want to defend myself. His presence feels, somehow... safe. Right. He looks torn between anger and sadness when I catch him looking at me. But other times, he looks at me with something else, something so much more. I can't say if I like it or not. Maybe I dislike it because he wears Gilbert's face, but his name is Raven.

So he's not Gil.

I can't stop myself from wondering, though... _comparing_ him to Gil.

He _looks_ like Gil. But his voice isn't the same as the whiny voice of Gil that I know; he doesn't sound like him from what I can tell.

But... he is warm like I remember Gil to be. At least, his coat was.

I wonder if Raven is a good listener? Gilbert always listens.

My heart hurts... I feel incomplete, almost, without Gil being my shadow, without following me around. What if he's still hurt? I don't know what I'll do if I did ki-

No. No... he's not. I'll prove it. I'll find Gilbert, and he'll be safe. And alive. And... And...

Wh-... where is he? Where..?

"...Gil..." My heart whispers, strains to call him. I feel breath catch in my throat and it's all I can do to keep from whining loudly enough for anyone else to hear me.

"He's not-... he _can't_ be... He promised- I won't believe that he is..." I roll over in my new bed and cover my face with the blankets. I don't want to cry, but it's so extremely hard not to allow my chest to break open. I know if I did though, I might scream.

I stop though, gasping to control the torrential storm in my chest. I think... I heard a knock? Yes, the door is creaking open...

"...Oz-kun?" It's him. _Raven_.

"Are you in pain?" Probably not the pain you're thinking of.

I sniff as quietly as I can, trying to recollect my voice. It's not as strong as I'd like it to be. "N-no, not at all," I can be such a terrible liar, "why do you ask?"

I think I hear him swallow. "I thought..." he sounds cautious, "I heard you crying." He heard me crying even from his room?

He steps forward, the door creaking slightly. It's like it could shatter the fragile glass of the windows.

"Of course not! I'm fine!" I sound frantic, I feel anxious. I try to keep hidden in my blankets.

"Well... alright... If you need anything, I'm next-door."

It's silent. he's waiting, but he doesn't wait for long because I hear him retreating as the door creaks after him. I fly up, my hand reaching out, "Wait! Raven!"

He stops, pauses, and I see the door slowly opwn again. I fight back a wince as the effort of moving sends pain through my belly. I try not to acknowledge the intense desire to cry as I lock gazes with Raven's eyes, those golden orbs that make me long for my servent even stronger than when I was alone.

"T-...thank you." I feel myself tremble. Ugh.

It seems like he's forcing a small smile, "No problem... Get some rest." He hesitates, then closes the door quietly. He's gone.

I catch myself whispering to him; "Good night..."

I flop back into my pillow. "Ow..." The rest of my night is uncomfortable.

* * *

This is probably the most dialogue I have ever put into a story.

I hope the thing I put in this is easy enough to see/read. I don't want to explain it, because that would ruin it. And look! I gave you guys about 900 words instead of just 277! c:


	3. Beyond the Window Pane

**Alternate Revelation **Chapter 3: _Beyond the Window Pane_

Look, it's longer!

This story is just like a random stream of consciousness... excuse the random jumps in sentences.  
Behold the first appearences of tiny fluff!

_To my first reviewer **Pholo**: Thank you for the review! It made my day when I read my e-mail today! xD_

* * *

I woke up completely sore. The bandages felt tight around me, like they were holding my wounds together, which I was grateful for. Luckily there was no blood seeping through, though, which was a relief. Before I left to find the others, I made sure I had composed myself. Last night I let my barriers down but today I am determined to hide what I'm feeling and smile, just like I always do.

Too bad I'm 96% sure Raven can still see through it. There's that feeling again; that weird chill that makes me feel like I'm an open book. So unnerving.

His hair looks so soft... damn; he caught me staring at him. I should look away; try to hide what I did, but if I do look away that won't be like me at all. He's looking right into my eyes, like he's searching them. I don't want to be read nor do I want to look away at the same time. He's gazing at me again in that strange way; his face is sad, but his eyes hold some different emotion.

Just what is he thinking about..? No! Why did he look away?

I don't have much time to ponder why as I feel a small boot step on the back of my head. _Ow?_ Obviously it's Alice who has come to harass me at the worst of times. She's ranting her head off about being hungry or something. Raven seems angry when Alice refers to me as her "man-servant." He's storming out of the room now... and I think I hear him mumble, "I'm going outside," even though the sky is growing cloudy, foreshadowing rain. I briefly see him take his cigarettes out of his coat pocket before he disappears out the doorway. I feel a strange curiosity to follow him...

ooo

After I'm forced to find Alice food (I don't even know why she eats so much; if you ask me, her stomach is more of an Abyss than anything) I set off in search of Raven. I know I shouldn't pester him, but I can't control my curiosity sometimes. Or all the time, really.

I walk through the Rainsworth mansion (the long corridors reminding me of my Uncle's house) and find myself in front of a door to a small library. I cautiously poke my head in to see. All of the walls are covered with book shelves except the one parallel to the door's side of the wall. The right side the room stretches out, holding rows of shelves that are free-standing. The one side of the room is instead lined with beautiful, crystal window panes. Large, royal-looking curtains frame the windows, billowing in some slight breeze. I search for the cause of the wind and see through the window that there is a tiny balcony outside.

I follow it, scanning, and see that the window all the way to the left at the corner is similar to that of a giant door which leads out to it. It's open slightly, and a cool breeze that smells like rain is flowing from it. I start walking towards the door-window, but on my way I notice Raven out on the balcony. I hide behind the giant curtain to avoid being seen by him, but I can't help but peek around the soft fabric. Raven is smoking and his held is tilted back, looking up at the sky. The clouds are drizzling now. Does he like the rain? Looking at him now, he has such a serene grace about him, and I desperately want to reach my hand out to him. He looks so sad... _forlorn_, even. But... _why_ do I care? He's a grown man, and I know nothing about him except for his name and face... especially his face. Why does he look so much like Gilbert?

I wish I knew. I wish I knew where Gilbert is.

What could Raven be thinking about that makes him so sad? His hand are shaking... I wonder if having his cigarette and hand at his lips calms him? I see him breathe in the drug, and his posture seems to relax, his eyes roll slightly. He could be cold, too. His eyes usually seem so hard. What could he have possibly lived through?

I peer just my head around the door and then knock gently, a small smile of irony pulling at my lips. Raven breaks out of his stupor, staring at me first with shocked eyes... like he'd seen a ghost. Did I startle him in the same way so much? He hides it quickly while I'm lost momentarily in my thoughts; he looks calm now.

I greet him quietly, "Hi Raven."

"Hello Oz-kun." He doesn't say anything more, but I refuse to allow silence.

"Why are you out here in the rain? Aren't you cold?" My voice sounds innocent, inquisitive; like a child should, but I get the feeling that it doesn't bother him nearly as much as it would another stranger. He smiles to himself,

"It doesn't bother me too much."

"How come?"

His smile is eerily peaceful as he says softly, "I've been in colder places."

At that moment, that smile and those eyes so much like his, thrust my mind into a malady of memories of Gilbert. I fight back the sob stuck in my throat, the gaping hole that is trying to consume my heart.

"You know, Raven..." I don't want to keep this in anymore, "you... remind me a lot of my friend."

He says nothing.

"I'm looking for him right now," I need to tell someone, and he's the only one who has listened to me since I woke up from that dream.

"... and I won't stop until I find him." Raven put his cigarette to his lips, but he didn't breathe in.

"You seem very dedicated to this person." His voice is so soft as he says this.

"That's because... he's a very special person to me." I couldn't hide the smile from my face as I thought of _just_ how special he is.

Raven looked at me, then up to the sky again. I look down over the balcony to the secluded courtyard below. Seeing as Raven seemed awkward around me, I was surprised when I felt his hand on my head.

"This person is very lucky... to have someone who cares so deeply for them." His hands were bigger than they looked, and so warm! The gesture was strangely comforting coming from someone I didn't know.

"If he's as special as you say he is, you'll find him."

Again, I smiled. I couldn't help it. Something about him doing this felt right. But... I felt guilt, too; here I am feeling something for this stranger who wears Gil's face... Like I'm betraying him, _betraying Gilbert_.

It felt that way, at least...

I was relieved slightly when his hand left my hair. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew out slowly. I imagined the drug easing his tension, creeping through his body and forcing his brain to relax. I dislike cigarettes, but I'm glad it can make him feel better. I decided to leave him alone now. I'd been nosy enough for one day.

I played the child voice again, "Well, I think I'm going to go check on Alice. Make sure she hasn't killed Break-san or something."

He nodded silently in response.

"See you later, Raven-san!" I think that surprised him again. He hesitated before responding distractedly,

"...Yeah."

I skipped off through the window-door. Maybe I was hearing things, but I could've swore I heard Raven tag on, "...be safe."

I continued skipping, to the living room, and was greeted by a comical scene of an irritated Alice trying to rip the head off of a mad(hatter) Break as Sharon watched amusedly from the side. Everything seemed like the start of a perfect little family.

* * *

You gaiz are gonna love Chapter 4 tomorrow! :D


	4. Comfort Food

**Alternate Revelation **- Chapter 4: _Comfort Food_

I'm sorry I took so long to update; this chapter is a lot longer than the others and I was busy today from school all the way until about 10 o'clock. So I'm just getting this in now. lol  
I hope I didn't get your expectations up; I don't think I'm going to put a lemon in this. I haven't written a fluffy thing in a while... maybe I'll put one in the last last chapter or something? I dunno.

This is my favorite chapter that I've written for this story. It's so sweet and adorable. I'm editting it to the soundtrack for Chobits, and it's fitting so nicely. Listen to the song "Undertones" on youtube from the Chobits soundtrack if you'd like to get all of the sweet feelings from this chapter.

Enjoy!

_To **Pholo**! Yet again, your review has made my day! And you're very welcome for writing back! XD_

__

_To **li ross**! Thank you for the critique! I went back and looked and I saw what you meant. I hope I fixed it lol._

* * *

It's around six-o'clock now; dinner time. I hadn't done much of anything all day, but for some reason I was absolutely starving. My stomach growled loudly, proving my point.

Alice keeps yelling at me to do stuff for her. I would love a distraction, but I so don't want to move right now. Who knew a couch could be so comfortable? My legs are hanging off the side of the couch's arm so I'm really not into the _giving up the most awesome spot in the world _thing. But of course my relaxation comes second to Alice's bitching.

"OZ! I'm _hungry_! Why is dinner taking so long?"

"I dunno," I tried to sound as agitated as I possibly could. Alice is a brat, but that's just how she is. No use crying over spilled milk.

"Why don't you go and see?" I don't know why I thought that would work. She just glared at me...

_She's still glaring._

_God dammit_. "Fine, fine! _I'll_ go see." She says nothing but goes back to relaxing, resting her feet on the table. I would've bitched at her but as I moved closer to the kitchen, my hunger dissolved the anger. Whatever is being made it smells absolutely delicious. Nostalgic even. Meat, spices, some sort of vegetable- cheese maybe? Oh, it smells heavenly. I obliviously started walking faster, eager to find out where the food was.

And, more importantly, who was making it?

My thought was cut off as I rounded the corner and saw a light glowing from one of the open doors. A blast of scents filled my nose and I peeked around the doorframe to see what was inside.

Well, I found the kitchen. It was rather large, enough for the island counter in the middle plus about six spacious feet surrounding it. Cabinets lined my left side of the wall while a fridge was in line with the entrance to the kitchen. A pot of something wonderful was boiling on the island's stove and I saw Raven chopping up three carrots at once before dropping them into the pot.

I watched curiously as he proceeded to brush his hands and then bend over to adjust the flame's strength. He wiped his hands on his apron then turned to the fridge to grab milk, pouring some into the pot while stirring it. After he put the milk away he rested his hands on his hips and sighed, then took his hair out of a ribbon and retied it, followed by washing his hands-

Okay, I need to stop. Now I'm just stalking him. I can't _help_ it though; he was so interesting to watch. And I mean that genuinely. I fought between wanting to help him and wanting to just keep watching... I chose the former.

I stepped in slowly, feeling nervous for some reason. I greeted him shyly, like I had before, "Hi Raven-san." He seemed shocked at hearing another voice, like I'd just caught him having a heated arguement with a vase of flowers or something.

He smiled at me though,"Oh, hello Oz-kun. I didn't hear you come in."

I smiled bashfully, "Heheh... sorry. What are you doing?"

He crushed a clove of garlic before nonchalantly throwing it into the pot and answering me, "Making dinner. Does it smell good?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I can smell it all the way from down the hall. What is it?"

He seemed pleased with my reaction, "It's meat stew. It'll be done in a little bit."

I stared at the bubbling concoction, my mouth salivating. "I can't wait, I'm starved."

He chuckled lightly and then stereotypically tasted the stew. I'm assuming he thought it needed salt, because he put some in.

"I still need to get..." he trailed off staring into the pot.

I felt my cheeks get warm, "Do... do you need help with anything?" He looked at me. His expression was so... light-hearted. His eyes were half-lidded, his eyes bright yellowy-gold, and his smile was like... adoration. Like I was a little brother wanting to learn from an older sibling.

My heart ached as I longed for Gilbert, feeling as if I was abandoning him as this man's smile brought me joy.

Raven nodded slightly, "I could always use a little help. The salad still needs to be made... Sharon-san's request." I waited as he rummaged through a grocery bag. He pulled out a head of lettuce and grabbed a rather large knife. He cut the head in half and then handed the knife to me cautiously,

"Be careful, okay? Can you chop this for me?" I took the knife, triyng to look careful.

"Sure... how hard can it be?" I took one of the halves and tried to cut it. With a loud slam the knife collided with the cutting board. I surveyed my cut; way too thin and I somehow cut it diagonally. How does someone even _do_ that? I stared, too embarrassed and prideful to look at him or ask for help. So I tried again; too thick now, _still_ diagonal. I heard him chuckle and my cheeks burned.

He spoke softly, "I can help you if you'd like?" I hoped he was looking at me, because the only answer I could bare giving him was a small, shameful nod. He stepped over, standing behind me, and I saw his arms come around me. I felt him against my back. A little close considering we were only acquaintances now, but I was way too happy at the proximity. Or lack of it.

His hands covered over mine making chills go up my spine, and I had to hold my breath to keep from releasing some kind of horrifically happy sound. His hands were big compared to mine, and warm just like earlier today. They weren't terribly soft, but the roughness wasn't uncomfortable. I tried hard to shut my heartbeat up.

_Like servants' hands..._

I made no effort to try chopping on my own, so his hands didn't lift from mine. But I figured I should try, so I started moving my hands with his instead of just being guided. We finished the first half and his grip on my hands lessened. _Whyy..._

"Do you think you have it now?"

"Yeah, I think so." I shouldn't be greedy. I cut the remaining lettuce half a little better than before as he took some of sort of bread out of the oven. The smell was mouth-watering, fresh. I put the lettuce in a bowl. He then handed me some cucumbers.

"Could you chop these?" I smiled and nodded again in response. This I could do. I dumped the cut pieces into a bowl as Raven stirred the stew again.

"Alright, this is the last thing that needs to be prepared." He grabbed a bowl of strawberries from the fridge and rinsed them. Before he could go back to his own work, my mouth blurted out,

"Could I watch you this time?"

I panicked, straining to stay calm on the outside. How weird I must sound! I don't even know him at all. I might as well just leave now.

"Sure." _Oh_. The world didn't explode.

He came to stand next to me again, but much to my subtle dismay his arms weren't around me this time. Raven started cutting the fruits, removing the leaves and then cutting length-wise. His cuts were so graceful, like his hands made no strain to cut the fruit at all. Granted strawberries were pretty soft on their own, but he looked like he was cutting through air. His hands were absolutely beautiful.

The whole time that I've been watching him, Raven has been smiling. That simple, content smile. For a moment though, my heart stopped, because I thought I was looking at Gilbert. I tore my eyes away from him, back to his hands, but my heart still lost its rhythm. Raven looking like Gil, holding a knife... like Gil had right over my chest. And then I lost him.

I was spacing out, tumbling over the scenes before and after when I accidentally cut Gil. I fought the urge to scream, the tightness in my throat. I don't know when I leaned into Raven, but I became aware his arm against my cheek, flexing and relaxing as he moved his hands. I intentionally pressed into him more, my eyes pricking. He had a sad smile and he made no effort to move me or ask me what was wrong.

ooo

I hovered closer to his arm now, more confidently, and watched as he tossed the salad together. It still struck me as odd; a strawberry salad?

"I've never heard of such a thing." He had laughed lightly at my comment.

"You'd be surprised how good a sweet salad can taste, given the right dressing." I was extremely eager to try this. He turned to the fridge to grab said dressing.

Too engrossed in our conversation, I didn't hear Alice stomping down the hall towards the kitchen.

"OZ! What's taking so lo-" she cut herself off as she took in the sight of me clinging to Raven's arm. Her face showed confusion, then disgust, and then anger. She pointed accusingly at Raven.

"_What are you doing making my man-servant hang all over you?_" Raven seemed shocked at her words, like he'd just realized that I was, in fact, hanging all over him and being so friendly. His ears were turning red, with anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure, and he snapped back at her, forcefully slamming his right hand onto the counter.

"I'm not making him do anything you stupid rabbit!" His body was facing me, his head turned to Alice in the doorway. I was facing Raven, fighting the urge to move close, to calm Raven and keep him from getting angry.

"Stop crowding him you stupid seaweed!"

I chagrined, trying to keep the peace, "A-Alice... calm down. There's no need to-"

She continued glaring at Raven, "_Shut up Oz_!"

I flinched slightly and Raven growled, "Don't tell him to shut up!" I sighed, defeated.

They continued fighting, just white noise in my ears. Alice was leaning over the other side of the island getting in Raven's face while Raven was leaning over the opposite side, but only on one hand. The other seemed to be resisting moving closer to me, like he was shielding me... maybe it was just my wishful thinking.

"My, my... such children we have to deal with, huh, Milady?" a smooth voice cooed.

The three of us looked up at the doorway to see Break leaning against the frame. Sharon stepped around him, a gentle smile on her thin lips.

"Indeed, Break. I fear we will never receive dinner if they continue fighting." Alice's stomach growled and she grimaced.

"Hmm, we wouldn't want that, would we Oz?" I looked up at my name, seeing Break's all-knowing smile. I laughed nervously in agreement and blushed. I feel like I was caught doing something illegal. I looked to Raven for support, but he wasn't looking at me. When had he moved away? He looked distant now, lost in his own thoughts.

I was glad when Sharon spoke up, keeping the conversation going, "Come along Alice, let us find our seats."

Alice growled, glared back at Raven and I and then her angry stomach propelled her to the dining hall. She rounded the door frame, taking one last suspicious look at me, before leaving from my sight.

"Don't take too long now~" Break chimed before waving and following Alice.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Raven was the first to speak, "Could you bring them their salad, Oz-kun?"

I looked at him, but he wouldn't make eye-contact. I forced myself to smile though, "Of course."

* * *

Am I the only one who finds cooking to be an adorable hobby between my pairings? It's probably just this pairing...

...No, I'm right. It's completely adorable.  
Hope you like it as much as I do! I'll update again tomorrow hopefully, maybe in the morning since I'll be busy for EVER tomorrow~  
And if you couldn't tell by now, I _**really**_ hate Alice. She gets in my way. A lot.


	5. Like Liquid Gold

**Chapter 5** - Alternate Revelation: _Like Liquid Gold_

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I LIED TO YOU GAIZ! I 'POLOGIZE! I'll try to update twice tonight to make up for it!  
I also apologize for putting story dialogue in, but it needs to be in there. I didn't feel it would be right unless I put it in. BUT FEAR NOT! LOOK BELOW THIS LINE!

*** This asterisk is to warn readers who don't feel like re-reading the conversations from the manga that they probably already know by heart. Just find the end using the ctrl + f keys and you won't have to read through everything again~**

_Review Response Time!_

__

To **LittleSara**: Thank you for reviewing! I know it seems like I'm making Alice more bitchy than she is, but I promise you I took those things she yelled at Gil straight from episode 20 lol. But I know what you mean, I made Oz sound like she was just an annoyance to him, and that is all to blame on my dislike of her. But I don't want to change it. Instead I want to make a future vow to keep from alienating her too much in the rest of the story. So hopefully I will be able to keep from making the story too OOC like you wrote~ And about having Oz and Raven/Gil using honorifics, I have them using them to try to show how Oz really does think he's talking to a stranger no matter how similar Raven and Gilbert are. That'll end soon though, so don't worry~ lol Thank you for the review! c;

_To **KrissyKunn**: You don't know how happy it made me when I read that you are a fan of all of the other PH fics I've written! It pleases me greatly that you enjoyed them! cx And I know what you mean; I would absolutely loveto make these chapters longer, but for the sake of giving readers updates to look forward to and proper chapter starts and finishes (not to mention suspense), I unfortunately have to keep them like this! D: I'm used to writing about 10 pages for my one-shots. I haven't written a chapter story in a long time, so I don't have a lot of experience with writing good ones. But I wanted to update every day since I knew that these chapters wouldn't be fulfilling. I hope my plan is working. lol And yes, like I wrote in my response to **LittleSara**, I know I made them a little OOC. But Oz is one of those secretly dark characters who hides it behind a facade, y'know? I wanted to write from his mind's perspective. But no, you're totally right. And as I'm sure you know, I tend to write OOC as long as there's a correct basis for the action (it usually allows me to write in sap and other fun things). I'll try to control myself though, lol. Thank you for reviewing!_

This is for my most loyal reader who didn't feel it necessary to review because I see her like every day of my life so she just tells me her thoughts when she sees me;

_**HI HO SILVER, AWAAAAY!**_

* * *

The dinner last night had been absolutely wonderful, but everyone was completely on edge... except for Sharon and Break, maybe. Raven didn't talk at all, Alice stuffed her face to give herself a reason not to talk and Break and Sharon talked like nothing happened at all. Which was probably worse for me because they kept talking to me and I had to act like nothing happened either. Then again, maybe nothing _did_ happen... Raven busied himself by serving everyone and it was practically 20 minutes before he took a bite. He only spoke when Break and Sharon discussed Pandora. He didn't sit next to me either.

Early in the morning, Break suggested that we go to the mansion where I was dropped into the Abyss. He said that we might be able to find some of Alice's memories there. He and Sharon seemed to be in a big rush, and in about five minutes after everyone took their last bite off of their plate, we were shoved into the horse cart and we were on our way to our destination.

It was quiet in the cart; Alice was drifting off to sleep and Raven was staring out the window. The ride, from the very beginning, was extremely bumpy. It was giving me a terrible head ache. I don't know how Alice was able to fall asleep, but about ten minutes into the ride, I felt Alice slump against my shoulder.

'She's so human sometimes...' I had to move a little to keep her from falling off of me and from crashing to the seat. The strain made my head hurt more. I looked over at Raven in an attempt to get my mind off of the pain. He was staring out the window, his chin resting in his hand. I followed his gaze.

The green fields rushed by lazily, a bright green forest out over the horizon. The sky was blue and beautiful, puffy white clouds scattered across the sunshined landscape. It was really pretty.

Just as I thought I found something to busy myself with, the carriage went over a pothole and I went flying off my seat.

"Sorry!" the carriage driver yelled to us.

I really don't know how Alice slept through that. I don't. At all. My head felt like it just smacked against a rocky shore line in the ocean. I groaned and searched the carriage desperately. On the shelves above Raven, I saw a pillow.

" Raven-san?" I asked, wincing slightly. The light was starting to sting my eyes now.

He looked at me, surprised at the broken silence.

I looked in the direction of the shelf, "Could you help me?" I closed my eyes trying to willt the pain away. My ears were ringing now.

"Here.." I cracked my eye open to see him handing it to me.

"Just put it there..." He placed it next to me and I, as carefully as I could, lay Alice down on the pillow. Once I was sure she was still sleeping, I sat next to Raven.

"Thank you, Raven-san."

I rested my hands against my ears in a feeble attempt to make the ringing stop and groaned quietly.

"You're welcome..." he looked at my warily. "Is something wrong?"

"My head hurts really badly..." I whined quietly as a flash of pain went through my temples. I was getting desperate, if I didn't lay down soon my head was going to explode.

"Oh... uhmm... well... why don't you-"

I didn't stop myself, "Could I lay on you?"

I cracked my eyes open when I didn't hear him say anything.

He stuttered, a light blush across his cheeks. I saved him the trouble and moved closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder. His body was stiff and he probably felt completely awkward. While this was a little easier on my head, it wasn't enough. I groaned again and shifted over on the seat so I could lay on my side, resting my head on Raven's lap.

I heard him make some noise, like a squeak, as I adjusted. He'd have to deal with it; I was in pain and I was feeling extremely bratty. I lay facing away from him to keep from making him too uncomfortable. But the bumps in the road still made it impossible for me to stay on the seat. I kept struggling to keep from rolling off of the seat and I glared silently at the driver.

'Screw this.'

I flipped over in my spot and faced him. He seemed to be silently freaking out and his hands were hovering over me like he wasn't sure what to do. I didn't blame him, I was being extremely difficult. I snuggled closer against his belly and had to wrap my arms around his back to keep from falling off of him. Each time pain went through my head, I held the fabric of his coat tighter.

I whined gently and unconsciously pressed closer against him. If I breathed deeply, my nose flooded with his scent. Of course I smelled cigarette smoke on him, but there was something sweeter, too. The counter-balance was oddly soothing and it made forgetting my head ache easier.

After about fifteen minutes, we were halfway to the mansion, and Raven had finally calmed down. His posture was relaxed and he had began stroking my hair at some point. My head ache had lessened and I was finally able to think clearly. I rolled over onto my back and looked over at Alice. She was completely passed out on her seat in a dead-sleep.

Seeing her made me think of our contract and my incuse. I imagined it in my head and then I looked up at Raven,

"Ne, Raven-san?"

"Hm?" He was looking out the window distractedly.

"Could you tell me," I pulled my collar down slightly so that about half of the incuse was visible, "about this?"

Raven looked down at me first with surprise and then he seemed to glare at the seal on my chest. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Raven-..san?" I asked quietly.

Raven sighed, and when his eyes met mine again, they looked sad.

"The incuse," he began to stroke my hair again, "is like a time limit for an illegal contractor. The more the contractor uses his or her Chain's power, the more the hand of the incuse moves to make a complete circle..."

I asked nervously, "What if... the hand makes a full revolution?"

He ran his fingers through my hair and his eyes were tight.

"When the incuse makes a full revolution... the contractor is dragged deep into the Abyss..."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. His free hand softly traced a along the line of the seal. Were his hands always warm?

"...and... the contractor's time ends."

I didn't have to ask him what he meant by, "ends." He stopped tracing the incuse on my skin, his hand landing right over my heart. I felt his hand that was on my hair shaking and I leaned closer to him. I'm not sure what I meant to do- maybe I was trying to comfort him. He looked so upset.

He began stroking my hair again and we just looked at each other. I'm not sure when, but at some point on the ride, I fell asleep under his touch.

ooo

**_Welcome back... Oz Vessalius..._**

What... is that voice? It's so familiar... or similiar maybe?

When I opened my eyes, I was looking down at the carriage's floor. And I didn't feel any rocking or movement. I flung my head up. Alice was fast alseep on the seat across from me, snoring lightly.

The carriage had stopped... I opened the door and looked out.

"Oh, I guess we're already at the mansion..." I looked around and saw the grand mansion I was at just a few days ago, only now it looked anything by grand. It looked like something out of a book of ancient history. The bricks and plaster all looked worn and over-grown, dying, _aged_.

"H...uh? What's...going on...?"

"Oz!" a voice called my name.

"Raven..." he was talking to someone.

"Sorry, I got caught up with him." I tilted my head in question,

"Who's he?" Raven stood in front of me, "A member of Pandora. Pandora's taken over this place ever since that incident." _Ever since_...?

"Wha...?"

"It seems there are some problems inside, so please wait here. We'll check it out..." Raven's voice was far-off from me. What did he mean by "ever since"?

Oh, crap! I wasn't listening! How do I respond? "Ahh.. Sure thing!" Just smile and nod like I know what I'm saying.

"...You were groaning in your sleep." It caught me off-guard and tries to recall; had I dreamt of anything again?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt a gloved finger stroke the line of my jaw and tilt my head up. I was looking directly into Raven's eyes now. He looked at me hard again, like he was _looking_ for something, _reading_ me, my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, and then something hit my forehead. It wasn't hard, but I didn't expect it.

"Don't think about it too much," he said, "about the flower girl, I mean. Nothing could be done." He said the last part softly, "Not by me... and not by you." In that moment, Raven's eyes were so gentle and comforting, like liquid gold. He looked at me for a moment longer before walking away back to the Pandora member.

I rubbed my forehead where he'd tapped me. I smiled.

"He really does... seem a lot like Gil."

* * *

SO WHO ELSE WANTS TO BEAT OZ WITH AN "I'M AN OBLIVIOUS BOY" STICK?

I promise not much longer until he figures it out~  
I wanted to write something else here... but I can't remember. Karp. I always do this. D:


	6. Author's Note

_Oh god guys_,

I am _so_ sorry for not updating tonight and for not getting that extra chapter up yesterday! I was busy all day at school, I didn't get my free period to even get to a computer (I spent it writing a rough draft of another PH one shot I hope to get up by Christmas), though, so maybe you won't want to kill me all that much), I was busy all after school, and I just finished my homework and now I need to sleep so I can see the lunar eclipse tonight. If I had a choice between doing all of my school work and typing these chapters up, I would choose typing with no hesitation! I seethe at school thinking of how I could be typing instead of listening to nonsense in my classes or participating in gym class (not that I hate gym, I just wish it wasn't manditory all 4 years of high school.)

Just. Ugh. **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**. _K;kadsjfk;lajsd_ I want to type my story dammit all! But I need sleep! ;;; A ;;;

Hopefully, if I get a chance to do all of my work during school tomorrow, I'll be able to spend 3 hours writing up the next chapter after work! Which would make me extremely happy, because you guys need to read my flufftastic ending to this. It's probably OOC, but when do I _not_ write sappy OOC stories?

Don't answer that.

Again, I'm so incredibly sorry to my followers. It kills me not updating like I said I would. And I just want it up!  
I understand if you want to kill me! I should die and repent for my- crap I'm fanwriting for Black Butler, but it has nothing to do with Pandora Hearts... lmao oops.

And I promise I'll repsond to my most recent reviewers once I get the chapter up!

I need to go sleep to anime/video game music now before I stay up til 2 AM. ; A ;

Your Masochistic Writer, _LovelessNightmare_


	7. He Is My Servant, Alone

**Alternate Revelation** - Chapter 6: _He Is My Servant, Alone_

THIS CAME OUT SO AWESOME. I DIED MYSELF WHILE WRITING IT! SO GLAD I GOT THIS UP!

Key: I put a few sound effects from the manga, so if you need to, just scroll on up and read what the heck's happening! c:

_***Zawa-**Used in the manga to describe the feeling of a pr essence._

**_*Paan... - _**_Used in the manga to describe a gunshot sound. _

**_*BAN!- _**_Also used in the manga; basically the English sound 'bang'._

_*(1) - To be read in the voice of a kicked puppy. _

_Review Response Time!_

_To **One of No Importance**: First off, your screen name is a dirty liar- because I value what you have to say! I'm very over-joyed to hear that you like my story! And you have been added to my list of people who I've converted to Yaoism. You are not the first lol. Here you go, *hands you an "I'm an Oblivious Boy" stick*._

_To **BloodyAmarillo**: Look! I'm updating! lol I know, I apologize for the last chapter. I didn't intend to cut it that short so there should have been more action in it. I plan to go back and edit that silly thing. And your patience is greatly appreciated! c:_

_To **LittleSara**: Hello, Luv! Thank you for reviewing again! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off like I took your critique the wrong way! I'm always up for helpful criticism. I'm glad the honorifics came off the way I intended them, too, not just to me. lol And don't worry, your English is fine! I was a little worried about putting so much of the manga in and I think I've decided to go back and edit it, but I'm going to keep some of the really important quotes to still skim along the top at least. Oh! Before I forget, *hands you an "I'm an Oblivious Boy" stick*._

_To **KrissyKunn**: FFFF I KNOOOWWW **;A;**! I hate myself for using so much of the dialogue, but I didn't know how else to keep it to the scene! I'm going to edit it after I upload this chapter, I promise! *Hides under rock of shame* It appears that I'm only skilled in writing original work that is OOC...;; That's okay, though. I do write for myself, and I completely forgot that. I always adore happy fans, but I must remember my sappy intentions! I already have an idea on how to fix it, but it won't be the same as the original scene, sooo... we'll see how it goes! lol AND **OMIGOSH**I just read chapter 56! I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE DEAD! I verbally squealed when I read Break ask him why he was still alive, and then squealed even louder when he said he was glad he lived~ March Hare ftw! I do the same with my friend; we bounce ideas off each other, fangirl for about 15 seconds verbally, then I usually already have a story written in my head. Thank you for writing to me again!_

_To **Suimomo**: Thank you for waiting and understanding! I'm always really hard on myself whenever I don't update on time, so hearing that other people forgive my world for its stupidity is nice. lol But now you don't have to wait for the next chapter! lol!_

* * *

Some minutes passed and Alice finally woke up. I heard her mumble, "...Gil?"

I turned to her and tried to smile, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Is Gil the one..." she started.

"He was at the party~"

"So is he... the boy you cut down?" I felt my heart stop. I looked at her for a long time, speechless. My chest and eyes hurt, felt tight. "Y-...yeah... that's him."

I averted my eyes. If any pain was on my face, I didn't want anyone seeing. I hurt him so badly, I don't even know for sure if he lived. I couldn't help him since I was thrown into the Abyss, either... _I wonder if he'd look the same as he did before I... _I gulped, _hurt him_. I thought back to when we first met, when my Uncle Oscar brought him to me. He looked so frail and scared, frightened of something unknown. Even then, he couldn't remember anything but his name. He had that adorable look on his face, too...

_'So you'll do whatever I say, right?' _

_'Yes...'_

_'If you don't, I'll punish you!'_

_'Yes...'_

_'Oh, and... will you eat my vegetables for me? I hate them!'_

_'...Yes.'_

I smiled sadly at the precious memory.

_'There! It's official! You're my valet now!'_

_That day..._

Gilbert officially became mine.

_***Zawa-**_

A horrible chill ran down my spine. I looked up and so did Alice.

**_*Paan..._**

"A gunshot..." Alice whispered. "Is Raven-!" I couldn't finish the sentence because I was cut off by the sound of another bang. My heart lurched against my rib cage; something was wrong- very wrong. And Raven... he was in trouble. Alice followed me without hesitation as I darted towards the direction I'd seen Raven leave in. My mind was racing blank, I could do nothing but run, I _needed _to run. I felt frantic as I approached the door. From the otherside and through the building's broken windows, I heard a woman's voice. I reach for the door's handle,

"... You still can't forgive me..." Who is that speaking? "...for..." so similar to _that_ voice, "... using your body... _to hurt your master at his coming-of-age ceremony, can you?_"

..._H...huh?_

"Even though it's been ten years..." _T...ten? What? _"... since Oz disappeared into the Abyss!"

_(1)Wh...whaaa-?_

**_*BAN!_**

I watched vaguely as Alice kicked the door open, completely frozen in place. Just what the hell was going on? I see a black figure in the middle of the room... is that... Raven?

"NO- GET OUT!" I hear him scream. W-wait! What is that?

"Oh, good..." That horrific creature, "... our guest of honor has arrived~!" Are those... strings?

I see Raven's arms get yanked back and above him and he crashes down to his knees. "Ugh-!"

"RA-" I reach out, but Alice stands in front of me.

"STAY BACK, OZ!" But Raven! He's-!

"Hello, Oz Vessalius! I'm so glad you could join my little reunion I'm having here!" Reunion? What is this girl on about?

"I came here today," what an awful, wicked grin, "because, well," she chuckles, "you see..." Her smile frightens me. I wanted to run so badly from the very spot I was frozen to, but there was no way I could ever prepare myself for what she said next;

"I heard that you had come back from the Abyss! _After ten long years_!"

_T-ten... ten year- _I felt my breathing stop completely. An entire_ decade _has passed? But... Sharon... and Break- they haven't-! And this girl, too, she hasn't-

"So without further ado..." _Wait_, then... that means...

"Our stars today are none other than Oz Vessalius... "

_... then that means-!_

"... and his one and only valet, _Gilbert Nightray_!"

G-..gilbert? _He's_... "That's... Gilbert?" I tried to look into his eyes, see if any sense would make itself if I could just see him, but he turned his head away.

"Funny thing about the Abyss," the girl hissed out, "it does really screwy things with _time_. In fact, you'll probably never get back to your own time! So let me do you a little favor..." she's walking over to him... no, get away from him!

"... and put you back where you belong!" Why is she touching him? Her hands... his hair... his neck... his face...! I can't-

"Get away from him!" I demanded. She's whispering something into his ear... and he's not even trying to get away! My heart was pounding. The sight raised the hairs on my neck; it made my blood boil.

"This isn't good, Oz!" I heard Alice's warning, but I almost didn't register it. I watched as Raven stood up with a terrible grin streching his lips, just like the girl. Why is he-?

"If Raven's being controlled, I can't use my powers!" I felt something hard hit my head.

"OZ!" Alice tried to help me, but she disappeared from my vision as I was thrown to the floor.

Raven... is Gilbert? Raven does remind me of Gil a lot... but... but he, and the mansion... Have ten years really passed without me knowing it? I can't possibly be expected... to believe...

"Ugh-!" I feel a warm hand close around my neck, holding me down to the floor.

"Let me show you... what pain you... you made me suffer!"

"Nnh- w-wait! Let... Just let me...!" One thing would prove to me, would make my believe, "...see!" I reached up, clawing at the white fabric beneath his coat and, in one swift movement, I ripped his shirt open.

I found what I was looking for.

Raven smiled wickedly. "What's wrong... _doesn't it take you back_?"

My greatest regret, my worst sorrow, was pulsing numbly across his chest. Pale, swollen, scarred diagonally. Aged and healed distortedly over time- the ten years that I had apparently been gone. I looked hard, examining every single inch of the wound. My hands began to tremble, I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming. He looked down at me with knowing.

"Th-.. this scar...!" '_Young Master-!' _The memory flashed through my mind, Gil's pleading voice. Gilbert's blood was everywhere... he wouldn't move... he wouldn't-!

My arms felt weak, but I tightened my fingers in an attempt to keep him from disappearing. I didn't flinch when I felt the cold, hard metal jab my chest.

My heart swelled with pain and joy as I realized I'd finally found him; my best friend. My servant. My Gilbert.

_(2)"Gil...?"_ I whispered. The last few days flashed through my mind's eye. The moment I awoke from my nightmare, to the night he checked on me, out on the balcony, the kitchen... all of the places where he most seemed like Gil to me. It seemed so stupidly obvious to me now that I knew the truth. He had been with me the _whole time_!

"Oh my god... you really are Gil... aren't you?" I reached my hands up slowly, desperately needing to make this real to me. My fingers traced up along his jaw, his pale skin soft the way I remember; the dark, messy locks of hair twisted around my fingers, just like I know. I looked deep into his eyes, wide and gold staring in what looked like pained disbelief. But behind those mature emotions, I saw the 'unknowing' fear of the boy I fell in love with.

"You're... alive!" I smiled, forcing the tears back. The lump in my throat disappeared, tight now with relief. "I'm so glad... that you're okay..."

He stared down at me with those same eyes.

"Gil," I smiled sadly, "remember that promise you made to me? And how I said I didn't believe you?" He remained silent. "I... I want to believe in your promise... to me. To believe that you'd always be by my side... but..." I slid my fingers from down from his head and gently caressed down his right arm, the one holding the gun, "it seems... that your promise will become a lie, because of me." I heard his breathing stop as I laced my fingers around his hands, holding them tight. It had been a long time since I last did, right? I smiled, looking deep into his eyes again, terrific disbelief still present.

"I... I _can't..._ bear to see that happen..." I heard the audible click of the gun setting the barrel, and the sound of his gasp, "I would rather die here than see that very instant."

Terror washed over his face as I said my final words. His hand began to shake violently and I held him tighter. I heard him whisper, strained, "N-no...!"

**_*PAAN._**

The gun powder rose in light curls between us. I smiled and reached up to place my left hand against his neck.

_Gilbert...!_

He was taking hard, gasping breaths. I sat up slightly and leaned over his head, glaring at the girl who had controlled him. My fingers wrapped possessively around his neck.

A snarl ripped from my throat. How _dare _she use my servant. How dare she **_touch him_**.

"You... you tore off..." she reached up to her now bleeding shoulder, "...Duldum's strings?" She hissed and jumped onto the window from one story up, grinning angrily. "Let's save the next act for another day, shall we? After we clean the script up a bit!" I rose from the floor to try to chase after her, but stopped in my tracks as I realized I wouldn't be able to keep up with her speed.

"Until next time... Oz Vessalius!" and with that, she disappeared.

I looked after her angrily, then sighed and slumped to the ground, dizzy from the mind-blowing ordeal I just experienced.

"I can't sense her anymore, she's gone now." Alice spoke quietly.

"Good... Are you okay, Alice? You aren't injured at all, are-"

"WH-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Gilbert's voice was loud, angry. I looked at him, shocked at his outburst. "DID YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO _DIE_ BACK THERE?"

"O-of course not..."

"Then why-! What if I hadn't- If I hadn't been able to stop myself, I would have-!" My heart panged at how close his voice was to cracking.

"I knew... that you wouldn't have. And..." I stepped closer, "even if you did, I was willing to take the punishment. If you are truly Gil," I smiled, "you absolutely would have stopped yourself."

He sighed and leaned against the door behind him. "I'm... I'm not the same... anymore..." He was holding his right arm. How badly was he injured?

"Didn't you hear her? My name is Gilbert _Nightray_... You remember, don't you? I'm now a member... of the antagonists to your family!" I looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Don't... don't treat me with such kindness like you use to... I don't... deserve it!" He ran through the door and into the hallway.

My heart skipped a beat in fear as he ran away from me.

"Oz, go get Raven! I'll try to find that stupid clown!" I stared at her a moment, then nodded. My feet felt like lead as I ran after him but the drive of power I suddenly felt compelled me to move. I almost fell to my face as I tripped over myself and ran after him.

"Gilbert, wait! Come back!" He got damned fast at running. I can't see him anymore, I don't know where he could've gone! Why would he run from me? Does he actually think that him being a Nightray matters?

I stopped in the middle of the open hallway and looked around. The sun was shining through the trees and there was a warm breeze coming from my left. I looked over and saw a gigantic hole in the ground.

"Is that...the grave?" I got a feeling I was heading in the right direction.

* * *

If you thought _that_ was fluffy and out of character, oh boy, wait until the _next chapter_. c: OOC is my deal.


	8. Lost then Found For Ever

**Alternate Revelation** - Chapter 7: _Lost then Found For Ever_

Alrighty guys, here's the last chapter! I warn you, if you hate OOC-ness, don't read this. I don't care if you don't like it 'cause this was how the story was going to end no matter what! It's sappy, fluffy goodness just how I write it c: . And no, I really don't think I'm going to add another chapter after this, because (and I don't know how it did this!) but the ending worked out perfectly thanks to my rough draft notes and the final draft which is what I have here!

Also, I played the song "Namida" from the Card Captor Sakura Movie II continuously while writing this, so if you want a good sappy song to set the mood, youtube this song! (I use it frequently when writing/reading sappy fanfics!)

I would write back to my reviewers, but my friend will kill me if I don't upload this now. So on with the end!

*"still" - I meant this to be read as he isn't moving, not that he was continuing the action.

_Updates!_:

_I decided to go back and edit Chapter 5 because I thought of something way cuter for it while I was taking a shower yesterday (don't ask)._

_Also, I changed the ending of Chapter 6 a bit and made it a smidgeon longer, so yes. Just for you all to know._

_

* * *

_

I ran into the small courtyard and looked toward the hole. It was almost pitch black at the very bottom and the ancient steps looked worn and unstable, but I forced my feet to carry me down.

The hallway was narrow and dark, and I started to feel claustrophobic in the shadow. The walls felt decrepit as I kept my hand along them to keep from falling. While I knew it was the wind, the howl that went through the passage made me nervous and I felt my whole body as I moved a little further, the darkness started to lift to a dim amount of light. I also heard a voice a little farther down,

"It was stupid of me to run... there could still be danger..."

Gilbert! I hear him! I called his name again, reaching my free hand out to try to find him,

"Gil...?" He stopped talking, became silent. I walked through the doorway into what still looked like a meadow underground, the sunlight shining down on the cross. But what took all of my attention was the tall, dark figure that was also shrouded in the rays. I took a tentative step forward, the sound echoing slightly. It was loud enough for him to hear, and he turned slowly to face me. His face was indescribable; I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or ashamed for running away.

I bit my lip, clutching my hand close to the scar on my chest. I hid my eyes behind my hair slightly, but I could still see him. I tried to force back the tears, but I felt my eyes getting wet anyway. My breaths had become deep, just before that part where someone starts sobbing. I lost it when I saw his arms open, waiting for me.

I ran to him and that short distance never seemed so damned far. I crashed into his body and I was lifted off of my feet. He hugged me tightly, his warm hand cradling my head as he pressed his cheek against mine. His strong arm around my waist crushed me into him, and I was never so happy to not be able to breathe. I sobbed quietly against his neck, locking my fingers in his hair and clawing at his back, silently begging him to never let go of me.

"G-gil..." I sniffed, feeling the warm water against my cheeks, "I-... I-I thought-!" My voice cracked as I broke into another sob. I couldn't say it, it hurt thinking of it.

"Don't worry. I have you," his voice was pain-stricken as he comforted me, "I'm right here, Oz."

"Gilbert..." I'm such a child, "don't leave... don't go.. Just... just... stay with me..."

"Oz...!" His voice sounded so heart-broken at my pleas. I don't know how but he held me tighter. I buried myself deeper into the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"Gil... I thought I lost you...!" I cried harder, finally getting the words out. I felt his warm breath as he whispered softly against my ear,

"Oz... I'm here.. I'm here." He kissed my ear lightly and he lowered down to the ground. He sat so I was in his lap, still hidden against him, as his leg shielded me. We sat for a long time together, just holding, not wanting to let go, and he just let me cry into him.

ooo

Our legs were tangled together as we lay on the soft grass near the grave. I was crying, but my sobbing had calmed and I was hidden against his chest. Gil's lips were still* against my hair and his arm was wrapped over my shoulder and back protectively. He held my head close and used his other arm as a rest for his head. I was tracing my finger softly over the edge of his scar- I wanted him to feel my touch while I felt the proof of Gilbert's identity.

The fear hit again, and I sniffed quietly and cuddled my forehead against him. I gripped at his shirt lightly and heard an audible "chu" as Gil kissed my hair.

My voice felt hoarse so I had to whisper, "Gil?"

He angled his head to look down at me but he didn't say anything.

"Why... did you run from me?" I gripped his shirt tighter. He sighed and held me closer.

"I didn't... want you to know that I'd changed."

"..Huh?" I looked up about him, "What do you..."

He looked deep into my eyes, "I... I thought... you might not want me around... if you thought I was different from the 'Gilbert' you knew."

I'm sure the pain was obvious on my face as I thought of Gil not being around.

His voice was low as he confessed to me, "I wouldn't be able to take a rejection from you like that... it would destroy me..." I nuzzled my nose against his but didn't pull back,

"Gilbert..." he reached his hand up to wipe the tears from my cheek.

I whispered to him, "I understand, but I... I still don't get... what you mean."

He looked at me quizzically. I gazed at him as I spoke my words, "I don't see anything different in you from the Gilbert I know."

His eyes widened then he lowered his gaze from me. I continued,

"I mean... you obviously _look_ like Gil..." I reached up to kiss his eyes. I quickly got his attention and I saw a light blush creep over his cheeks.

"You _think_ like Gil..." I reached further to kiss his forehead.

"You _listen_ like Gil..." I kissed his ear.

"Your _warm_ like Gil..." I wrapped my hand around his and turned it over, exposing his palm to me, and kissed the center.

"You still have the _same scent_ as Gil..." I kissed his nose.

"You still _sound_ like Gil..." I returned back to my original position against him and kissed his neck.

"And..." I reached my hand up, "you still _feel_ like Gil..." and lightly dragged my finger tips from his temple down his jawline.

"Your taller than me and you use guns now... but so what? You haven't lost anything. It's been ten years, so of _course_ you're going to gain things. But you haven't lost any part of _yourself_."

His eyes were wide as he watched me stand. I helped pull him up and I kept his hands in mine.

"You were the one with me when I first woke up, and you silently watched over me since then..."

He was speechless as he took my words in. I let go of his hands and walked over to the tombstone, tracing the even older grave with the tip of my finger.

"I still have faith... in the promise you made to me all those years ago."

"Besides," I turned to face him, "I have no intention of releasing you from my service... just because you're an aristocrat now."

He sighed and smiled at me, "You would still keep this servant... whose hands are stained with blood and betrayal...?"

I looked straight at him, a genuine smile on my face, "I would trust those hands with my life... for they have _kept me safe this whole time_."

Gilbert paused for a moment and then walked toward me, kneeling down slowly to one knee with his right hand over his heart.

He bent his head down, "I wish... to forever be your valet."

My body warmed over and I had to keep myself from getting choked up. I touched his hair lightly with my hand and smiled, chuckling very quietly.

_He's so sweet. _"It's been a long time, Gil."

I knelt down to him, but I had to look up to see him now. When he looked at me again, I saw the shy, blushing face I had come to love before this moment or time period. He placed his hands gently around the sides of my neck. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Such a long time..." His voice sounded hushed with disbelief, like he still didn't believe that I was here. I knew exactly how he felt.

"How I've _longed_ to see these _emerald eyes _again..." I blushed deeper at his words.

"Not a day went by where I didn't think about you."

"Gil..." He hugged me closer.

"I've missed you so much, Master." The pain from ten years gone by was plain on his face.

_Oh my god._ I felt like I could cry. I couldn't hold back my smile. I willed the tears away (I had cried enough for one day) and reached my arms up and around his neck. My fingers found their way back to his hair. My cheeks felt on fire as he leaned his head down and kissed me, holding me against his body.

I whispered softly, "I'm back... I'm here."

* * *

The End~


End file.
